


Army of Dante

by NephilimNinjaXIII



Series: DMC Army of Dante [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimNinjaXIII/pseuds/NephilimNinjaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before we start I would like to explain a few things about this story.<br/>One: These are all different versions of Dante. Some of them may resemble Classic Dante or DmC Dante while some may look completely different.<br/>Two: I will be writing several prequel stories explaining the origins of each Dante (excluding Classic and DmC).<br/>Three: In terms of species, each Dante will fall under one of three main categories:<br/>1. ½ Human: The versions of Dante in this category will either be Cambion, Nephilim, Dhampir, or Demigod. So for those versions of Dante, Sparda will either be a demon, an angel/fallen angel, a vampire, or a god (preferably of darkness).<br/>2. ½ Demon: Like DmC Dante, these versions of Dante's mothers are either not human or have some kind of power that they passed on to Dante. These will mostly be crossovers with other series and it should be noted that while some of these versions of Dante will be Cambion, they're not in the first category due to the fact that they inherited power from both Sparda and Eva. For these variations Eva will either be, an Angel, a Dragon (Dragonaut), a Sekirei, a Mana (Atelier/Mana Khemia), an Elicoorian (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time), a Morphus (Star Ocean: The Last Hope), a Dragovian (Dragon Quest VIII), a Demigod (Percy Jackson), a Demigod (Asura's Wrath), a Shadow Wielder (Blue Dragon), a Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z), a Shinigami (Bleach), a Hyūga (Naruto), an Uchiha (Naruto), an Uzumaki (Naruto), a Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden), a Belmont (Castlevania), and a Kane (The Kane Chronicles).<br/>3. Human with Demonic Power/Former Human: These versions of Dante are either completely human with an internal source of demonic power, or a human who became a demon through a deal with the devil or experiments with demonic components.<br/>Four: The main story will be told from the perspectives of Classic Dante, DmC Dante and my own original Dante (AoD Dante). Each of them will represent one of the three categories mentioned above: Classic Dante=½ Human, DmC Dante=½ Demon, AoD Dante=Human with Demonic Power/Former Human.<br/>Five: In regards to DmC Dante, this takes place after DmC: Devil May Cry (Vergil's Downfall included), but I'm retconning the permanent hair color change for two reasons:<br/>1. I think he looks better with black hair than white.<br/>2. I think they changed his hair color too early.<br/>Please keep these points in mind while reading Army of Dante. Okay with that said, let's begin:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Army of Dante

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start I would like to explain a few things about this story.  
> One: These are all different versions of Dante. Some of them may resemble Classic Dante or DmC Dante while some may look completely different.  
> Two: I will be writing several prequel stories explaining the origins of each Dante (excluding Classic and DmC).  
> Three: In terms of species, each Dante will fall under one of three main categories:  
> 1\. ½ Human: The versions of Dante in this category will either be Cambion, Nephilim, Dhampir, or Demigod. So for those versions of Dante, Sparda will either be a demon, an angel/fallen angel, a vampire, or a god (preferably of darkness).  
> 2\. ½ Demon: Like DmC Dante, these versions of Dante's mothers are either not human or have some kind of power that they passed on to Dante. These will mostly be crossovers with other series and it should be noted that while some of these versions of Dante will be Cambion, they're not in the first category due to the fact that they inherited power from both Sparda and Eva. For these variations Eva will either be, an Angel, a Dragon (Dragonaut), a Sekirei, a Mana (Atelier/Mana Khemia), an Elicoorian (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time), a Morphus (Star Ocean: The Last Hope), a Dragovian (Dragon Quest VIII), a Demigod (Percy Jackson), a Demigod (Asura's Wrath), a Shadow Wielder (Blue Dragon), a Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z), a Shinigami (Bleach), a Hyūga (Naruto), an Uchiha (Naruto), an Uzumaki (Naruto), a Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden), a Belmont (Castlevania), and a Kane (The Kane Chronicles).  
> 3\. Human with Demonic Power/Former Human: These versions of Dante are either completely human with an internal source of demonic power, or a human who became a demon through a deal with the devil or experiments with demonic components.  
> Four: The main story will be told from the perspectives of Classic Dante, DmC Dante and my own original Dante (AoD Dante). Each of them will represent one of the three categories mentioned above: Classic Dante=½ Human, DmC Dante=½ Demon, AoD Dante=Human with Demonic Power/Former Human.  
> Five: In regards to DmC Dante, this takes place after DmC: Devil May Cry (Vergil's Downfall included), but I'm retconning the permanent hair color change for two reasons:  
> 1\. I think he looks better with black hair than white.  
> 2\. I think they changed his hair color too early.  
> Please keep these points in mind while reading Army of Dante. Okay with that said, let's begin:

_-Classic Dante-_

Dante was riding on his motorbike, on his way home from a mission. This was probably the best job he had ever taken. Not only was there an almost endless wave of demons, and a powerful Demon Lord to fight, but the pay he got was enough to payoff all his debts and then some.

As he rode down the street, he noticed that something seemed to be following him. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned around to see a little girl, with long white hair staring at him. Then suddenly, a group of Hell Prides surrounded her with their scythes poised to strike. The girl screamed as the Hell Prides brought down their scythes, but before even one could touch the girl, the Hell Prides burst into sand as several gunshots sounded.

“Picking on a little kid?” Dante said casually as he lowered his guns, “Now THAT’S low, even for demons.” Dante began to walk towards the girl, when several more Hell Prides appeared before him. He shot each Hell Pride dead, until a group of Marionettes dropped from the sky, “The Hell?” Dante reacted, “Where did YOU guys come from?”

The Marionettes struck at Dante as a group of Scarecrows and Msiras surrounded the girl. Dante grabbed Rebellion by the hilt and unleashed a Round Trip on the Scarecrows and Msiras while shooting at the Marionettes with Ebony & Ivory. Once the Marionettes were dead, he caught Rebellion and ran at the remaining demons while they were disoriented.

The demons regained their composure and tried to strike him, but he casually dodged their attacks and countered with Twosome Time. Dante put away his guns and turned to the girl, only to find her nowhere in sight. “Okay, something’s not right here,” Dante muttered.

Suddenly, the sky tore open with thunder and lightning, as an earthquake violently shook up the area. The wind picked up in speed and formed several tornados, as lava burst from the ground. Dante jumped high to avoid the lava, but was suddenly caught up in a particularly large tornado. Then everything suddenly stopped and he was falling into pitch-black.

_-DmC Dante-_

Dante was fighting off a group of Stygians. Ever since the Hell Gate had been destroyed, Dante had had barely a moment of rest. He had been fighting off the demons while Kat helped evacuate the civilians. The real world and Limbo weren’t fully merged yet, so Kat could still see which areas were safe or not.

“Shit!” Dante exclaimed, as more and more demons appeared, as he killed off the last Stygian, “There’s no end to these guys!” Dante unleashed an Overdrive on a group Lesser Stygians before firing a Round Trip at a Witch; then delivered a Trinity Smash to a Hell Knight.

Once they were all gone, Dante decided to go look for Kat when the area began to shift around him. “Aw come on!” Dante ran as the buildings began to close in on him. He managed to escape the area, only to find an area of scattered platforms.

Dante Angel Glided to the next platform, and used the Ophion to Angel Lift onto a ledge. He Demon Pulled a platform closer to him and Angel Glided to it, as a group of Pathos and Bathos appeared. Dante grabbed his guns and began shooting them as they fired arrows and threw bombs at him.

As he killed the last Bathos, a Tyrant rose from the ground and charged him. Dante Demon Dodged the attack and countered with an Uppercut, then slammed the Tyrant back down before finishing it with a Drop. Just as the Tyrant died, a Frost Knight rose from the ground. Dante quickly used Prop Shedder to break its shield; then launch it into the air with Raze and finishing with Double Up.

Dante then continued to look for Kat, when suddenly, the ground shifted and vanished. Dante looked for something to grapple on to, but there was not a single ledge or platform. Dante looked down and saw what appeared to be a white haired man in red clothing struggling to escape a tornado. “Aw Hell,” Dante said, “This is NOT going to end well.”

_-AoD Dante-_

Dante was sitting on the roof of his house, looking at the stars. It had be a year since he had defeated Mundus and learned the truth about his past. After that, he left the O.D.H. and earned a reputation as a freelance mercenary. His friends Helen, Joe, Ricky and Hitomi had all gone into hiding, occasionally sending him letters to let him know they were safe.

Domed cities, the demons roamed the outside world and the O.D.H. was still trying to find a way to eliminate demons for good. Everything was back to normal, there was just one mystery left unsolved. “Who are you,” Dante said aloud, “Nelo Angelo?” Suddenly, Dante heard numerous screams of terror, ‘That sounded like it came from the Park!’ Dante thought as he stood up.

He quickly jumped through the window, changed into his mercenary outfit, then rushed towards Central Park. When he got there he saw a large group of Infantries terrorizing the area. “Damn,” Dante exclaimed as he noted all of the demons, “How’d they get this far in!?” Dante reached behind his back and shouted, “REBELLION!!!” and a sword appeared in his hand.

He rushed an Infantry with a Stinger and launched it into the air with Hightime. He jumped up and finished it with Aerial Rave. As the Infantries below him prepared to strike him, he grabbed his sword with both hands, shouted “EBONY! IVORY!” and the sword suddenly glowed and split into a pair of guns. He then flipped over and unleashed a Rainstorm on the demons.

The last Infantry demon dodged the Rainstorm before stabbing itself with its own blade. The Infantry then exploded into a white Hell Void, or at least Dante thought it was a Hell Void, but Hell Voids were normally red weren’t they. The gravitational pull of the Hell Void was drawing him closer to it and he could not do anything to resist it.

He fell through the void and was sent spinning through white space. Unable to get his bearings, he did not notice the approaching sparks until they coated him in heavenly light, making him feel warm and lighter. Once he regained his balance he noticed a large open meadow just below him as two other bodies coated in light slowly descended to the ground.

_-General View-_

The three Devil Hunters landed on their feet, as the sparks surrounding them separated and vanished. They each observed each other, not entirely sure what to make of their situation.

_-DmC & AoD Dante-_

The guy with the white hair was probably the oldest of the three, though his facial features made it difficult to tell. He wore a red trench-coat, over a black vest and red long sleeved shirt, black gloves, red leather pants, and black leather boots. He also wore a pricy looking amulet around his neck. Add the broadsword on his back and he looked like a clichéd anime hero.

The massive broadsword appeared heavy, with double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The guard appeared to be skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage. On one side of the blade, the skull was that of a human, while the other appeared to be a horned demon's skull. The sword looked quite the powerful blade and if this guy could lift it, he probably wasn’t compensating for anything.

_-Classic & AoD Dante-_

The guy with his black hair in a small 90s style Mohawk wore a black hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag on the left arm. Under that he wore a grey tank top, black faded jeans, fingerless gloves and military boots. Overall he looked like a 90s punk-rocker, not exactly cool in their opinion, but that’s just their personal taste.

The silver claymore on his back, had rings slanting down it and reversing at the center of the hand guard. The pommel carried a round piece that almost resembled a face and near the pointed out part of the hand guard, there seemed to be teeth biting into it. It didn’t look that strong in comparison to Rebellion, but they was pretty sure it could do some damage.

_-Classic & DmC Dante-_

The kid on the other hand looked barely older than thirteen, with his wild red hair and strangely bright green eyes. He wore a white coat with black patterns on it, over a red t-shirt with a ring and wing design on the front, black jeans, red fingerless gloves and combat boots. Around his neck was a golden locket with a sword and shield design on it. He looked like a kid dressing out for a costume party, yet it seemed to work for him.

What really caught their attention though, was his sword. When he placed it on his back, it appeared a technological katana, average length, width and a seemingly blunt edge; useless for cutting purposes. While the kid held it in his hand however, it looked…for lack of a better word, demonic.

The blade was 7ft long, 10in wide, curved at the end and jet black with a red tint to the sharp blade. The cross guard was comprised of six spikes jutting outward with a red eye-like gem in the center. The sword was dangerous, they didn’t need to touch it to know that much, and the fact that this kid could wield it with one hand was impressive.

_-General View-_

After about five minutes of staring at each other, the red haired teenager looked directly at the white haired man and said, “Are you a Cambion?”

_-Classic Dante-_

Dante was taken aback at the sudden question, “A what?!” he said in confusion. “A Cambion,” the red head replied, “y’know, half-human, half-demon?” Dante pondered the question for a bit, he had never heard of a ‘Cambion’, but apparently, being half-human and half-demon made him one. “You got me, kid,” Dante said with a smirk, “human mother and demon father.”

“I knew it!” the kid exclaimed, “Your demonic aura had a human scent mixed in with it, so I knew you had to be a Cambion!”

_-DmC Dante-_

Dante raised an eyebrow at that statement, ‘Half-human and half-demon?’ the closest thing he came to seeing something like that, was the Spotters in LimboCity and he still wasn’t sure if they were human or not. The kid then looked at him for a few moments, “Angelic and demonic auras,” he said, “So I’m guessing you’re a Fallen Angel!” Dante simply shook his head, “Um no, sorry kid, but you’re only half-right.”

“What!?!” the boy yelled, “But, I was sure you were a fallen angel, every fallen angel I’ve met had an angelic aura mixed with a demonic one like yours.” The kid scratched his head in confusion, “Wait, you said I was _half_ -right, so if you’re not a _fallen_ angel, then you must be half-angel and half-demon, right?”

Dante looked at him, unable to decide whether this kid was just guessing or not, “Ya got it, kid, I’m a Nephilim.” The boy then looked at him in confusion, “Wait, you said ‘Nephilim’?” Dante nodded, “Nephilim,” the boy continued to look confused, “But, I thought nephilim were suppose to be half-angel and half- _human_? Then again, the Nephilim were said to be sired by fallen angels, so I guess they can have demonic auras.”

The boy smiled to himself for a second, before frowning in confusion again, “Wait, does that mean cambion are technically nephilim or is there a difference between demons and fallen angels I’m just not getting? What about the Nephilim who can grow into giants; is that an angelic ability or a demonic one? Are fallen angels the same thing as half-angel, half-demons? AAGGHH!!! THIS RAISES TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!!” the boy shouted, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

_-AoD Dante-_

Dante then heard laughter and looked to see the white haired guy and black haired guy laughing, struggling to hold themselves up. After realizing why they were laughing he started to chuckle a little, then a lot, and soon burst into full on laughter. Once they managed to tone down their laughter, Dante spoke, “I’m sorry about that, I thought I’d kicked that old habit.”

“Ah don’t sweat it kid,” the white haired guy said, finally able to breath, “If it makes it any easier for you, just think of them as different versions of the same thing.” Dante nodded his head, “Yeah, it would be probably easier.”

“So how about you, kid?” the black haired guy said amusedly, “What exactly are you?” Dante froze for a second when he asked that, then began twitching his fingers, “Well, it’s kind of hard to say _exactly_ what I am since I sort of an accident.”

“Oooh, that sounds rough,” the white haired guy said, “Not that kind of accident, my parents were married for a year before my big brother was born,” Dante said, slightly annoyed, “No, I mean an accident in the since that I’m the reincarnation of a demon.”

“Reincarnation?” the two said curiously, “Yeah, well you see, the way these things work is that human souls are sent to Heaven or Hell based on their true nature. Souls that go to Heaven, become Angels and souls that go to Hell become Demons.”

“Now if an angel is killed,” Dante continued his explanation, “they’re sent to the Wheel of Reincarnation to be reborn in the mortal world. Demons on the other hand are sent to the Last Circle of Hell, where their souls are absorbed by the Demon King.”

Dante paused to take a breath and continued, “Well, when I was a demon, I was killed for defying the King, and my soul was sent to the Last Circle, but before I actually reached the last circle, I escaped into the mortal realm.”

Dante paused as the flashbacks from his past life began to start up again, “I was out of Hell, but I wasn’t safe yet. An army of low to mid level demons was chasing me, and I was too weak to fight them off, so ran to the one place they couldn’t follow me, at least if they didn’t want to start a war.”

He paused again as he could remember vivid details of how beautiful Heaven was and how he would like to go back, “Once I was in Heaven, I tried to find my way around, but I accidently fell into the Wheel of Reincarnation, which spent a hundred years erasing my entire memory then deciding what new form would suit me best, and boom—newborn baby with demonic power.”

He let go of a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, as he finished his story. He then looked up at the two, whose heads were now tilted to the side in confusion, “Okay,” the black haired guy said, “You lost me at the whole Wheel of Reincarnation and Last Circle of Hell bits, but overall you were a demon who was killed for defying his master and are now a human kid with demon power?”

Dante tilted his head, “Basically.” The white haired guy looked at the sky, “Man, every time I think I’ve seen it all, the world throws another surprise at me.”

“Yeah, it’s sort of a lot to take in,” Dante said, “just having the memories come back to me little by little gave me a never ending headache.” Dante then smacked himself in the head, “What’s wrong with me I forgot to introduce myself.” He then held out his hand to shake theirs, “My name is Dante, what’s yours?”

_-Classic & DmC Dante-_

“Dante?!” the two thought simultaneously when the boy introduced himself. They stood there not moving for a moment before the white haired man decided to shake the kid’s hand, “So your name’s Dante, huh? Well, so is mine.” The kid looked mildly surprised, “Wow, strange coincidence.” He then looked at the black haired guy, “And you?”

The guy was quiet for a moment, “Dante,” he said as he reached out to grab his hand. “Wow, you too?” Dante said as he shook Dante’s hand.

_-General View-_

After introductions were done, the red haired Dante looked around the field, “So I’m going to guess neither of you guys know where we are or how we got here?” White haired Dante shook his head, while black haired Dante said, “Kid, if I’d known that, I’d have left to get back home first thing we got here, my entire city is under attack by demons.”

“So is mine,” red haired Dante said, “but right now all we can do is keep moving until we can figure out how to get back home.” Black haired Dante didn’t look to happen about that but he seemed to understand and agreed, “So where do we head?”

White haired Dante then spoke up, “I think I saw a town near those mountains over there, while we were falling, maybe we can get some answers there?”

“Well then what are we waiting around here for? Let’s go!” exclaimed the red haired Dante as he jumped up and began to run down the field towards the town, with the other two casually following.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, wearing a glittering white dress. At her side was a little girl with long white hair and a neat pink dress. “Sister Elysium?” The woman turned to the little girl, “Will big brother Rai’s plan work?” the woman smiled at her, _“Do not worry Emily,”_ she said softly, _“Rai’s plans have never failed before and I’m sure this one won’t.”_

Elysium returned her gaze to the three devil hunters, _“Three have been set on the path and many more must follow.”_


End file.
